Just Another Day Like Any Other
by SwEetAsiAnGurL
Summary: xOneshotx Sakura comes to ask Sasuke if he likes her but then is turned down and then runs off in tears. She then bumps into Naruto and then they start talking. Based on Jesse McCartney's song Best Day of My Life. Is better than it sounds! Trust me!


**Just Another Extraordinary Day**

Pairing: NaruxSaku (YESSSS!)(#1 couple in Naruto!)

Summary: Sakura finally comes to ask Sasuke if he likes her but then is turned down and then runs off in tears. She then bumps into Naruto and then they start up a conversation. Oneshot. Based on Jesse McCartney's song Best Day of My Life.

_' Thoughts_

Italics Flashbacks or Memories  
  
**  
Woke up around a half past ten**

Can't believe that I'm late again

Put down about a quart of caffine

To start my pulse and then

I grabbed my jeans off the floor and I hit the door,

Just the same old same

_ Sakura's POV  
_I woke up at one hour after ten oclock and stared out at the birds chirping outside. 'I think today's the perfect day to ask Sasuke if he feels the exact way, hehe!' I smiled to myself and fixed my hair as I gazed at my reflection in the mirror. I ran downstairs and zoomed outside the door, slamming it shut behind me. Running through the alleys of Konoha I spotted Sasuke-kun. "Sasuke-kun!" I called out to him, waving.

'It's the pink-haired blob again...' Sasuke thought, aggravated by her greeting.

"Sasuke-kun, how are you?" she asked him, still grinning. 'This is my chance to ask!'

"Hmph, look at you being all cheery. If you want to know my answer, fine." he coldly replied, sticking his hands in his pocket.

"Oh, I see." I told him and began to asking, "Could I ask you something?"

"What?" he asked, being cold.

"Do you..." I began, squealing, "like me? You know... like like me?"

"?" he gave her a questioning look, "I thought I had made it obvious for you. I don't like you and never will. If I had to like someone it'd be someone who would not act so much of a fangirl. Someone normal, not a pink-haired freak like you, weakling."

I then began to feel my heart shattering and fell silent, "O-oh.. I-I see. Sorry, f-for bothering you, Sasuke-kun." I started to sniffle and ran off as quickly as possible, 'How could I had been so stupid? I spent so much time trying to make him like me... I'll never get all that lost time back, never."

**It goes to show**

You never know

When everything's about to change

_ Out of Sakura's POV _

"Awwww, but Perverted Hermit, why do I have to help you collect your perverted magazines?" Naruto groaned and complained as he sulked.

"Because..." Jiraiya began, "now why don't you carry this stack while I go spy on some ladies?" He laughed like a maniac and ran off. Naruto let out a heavy sigh, 'I wonder how Sakura-chan's doing? It's been 2 weeks since we talked.' He threw away the perverted magazines in his hands and laid down on a hill. "I wish she didn't like Sasuke! What's she see in him, anyways?" he stared sadly at the ground. He heard whimpering crying sounds from behind a tree, "Huh?" he looked behind the tree and saw... Sakura!

"Why?..." Sakura questioned herself, "Everyone hates me even Naruto... He liked me but I never gave back his feelings, it's too late now, Sakura." she brought her knees to her chest while crying into her knees with her back against the tree. "Naruto, I'm sorry... Aishiteru..." she cried again.

Naruto then couldn't believe what he heard.

**Just another day**

Started out like any other

Just another girl who took my breath away

Then she turned around

She took me down

Just another day that I

Had the best day of my life

Sakura DID like him! He thought he didn't have a chance with her but maybe this time... he does. 'What should I do?' he began to panick but spoke up, "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked up from her knees to see the blonde-spikey-haired boy she hadn't spoken with in 2 weeks, "Naru...to-kun?..."

"Are you okay? What happened?" he looked into her jade eyes.

She looked away from his blue eyes, "Nothing." She wiped her eyes.

"Sakura-chan, it's not good to keep things to yourself, you know you'll soon have to tell." Naruto told her and sat down beside her.

"Look it's none of your business, okay!" She yelled. But then looked at him, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun... It was Sasuke-kun. I asked him if he liked me but all his response was a cold reply." She remembed his words.

_"I thought I had made it obvious for you. I don't like you and never will. If I had to like someone it'd be someone who would not act so much of a fangirl. Someone normal, not a pink-haired freak like you, weakling."_

She cried again into her knees. Naruto felt bad for her, why did Sasuke say something so blunt to her?

**Can't say exactly what it was**

She's not the usual type

She wore a cowboy hat

With her red Prada boots

And a Gwen Stefani smile

Then she pulled out a pen and surprised me when

She wrote her number on my hand

Then she was gone,

But from now on

I'm gonna be a different man

He pulled her and laid her head into his chest, "It's alright." He softly whispered. She looked up at him, 'This feeling feels warmer than usual...' She snuggled into him. Naruto stroked her hair, she felt so comfortable in his strong and big arms.

**Just another day**

Started out like any other

Just another girl who took my breath away

Then she turned around

She took me down

Just another day that I

Had the best day of my life

"Sakura-chan, I'm here for you, don't worry." He said in a comforting voice, still stroking her pink hair.

Sasuke walked along and spotted them, "Lovebirds." He grinned a little, he WANTED them to be together.

Naruto kissed Sakura's forehead.

"Did you hear what I said?" Sakura asked him.

"Yup, every word you said!" Naruto exclaimed, laughing.

"Same old Naruto..." Sakura smiled at him.

**I guess it goes to show**

You never really know

When everything's about to change

"Let's see what sparks fly between them..." Sasuke said to himself and stared the two against the tree.

**Just another day**

Started out like any other

Just another girl who took my breath away

Then she turned around

She took me down

Just another day that I

Had the best day of my life

Had the best day of my life

They looked into each other's eyes and leaned in both at the same time. Sasuke gasped, "Could it be?" Naruto and Sakura were sharing a passionate kiss right then. Sasuke was relieved, "Finally they're together..."

"Sakura-chan, I love you too." Naruto replied.

That was the best day of Naruto and Sakura's life, they had always loved each other and always will.

**AN: Wow, how cheesey and fluffy was that? I hope I didn't do TOO much of a bad job on this.**

Sasuke: Probably you did.

Me: Well, Sasuke-kun, I don't care how mean you are to me! I still love you and always will! XD o.0

Sasuke: o.0 (Runs off)

Naruto: MAN! THAT WAS AWESOME! I GOT TO KISS SAKURA!

Sakura: I'll have to admit, that was... kinda sweet.

Me: (Smiles)

****

****


End file.
